Special Abilities
This is a list of the special abilities the fully levelled up butterflies (lvl 5) have. If you are keeping a butterfly for its ability, do not put it in storage! The ability will not recharge! Plus any amount of ability it has already accumulated will be lost. Special ability does accumulate whilst on Missions but any honeydew accumulated before the Mission is lost on return. Butterfly Abilities EnlargeButterfly.jpg|Enlarged Butterfly|link=Harmonia Mantle Speedy Butterfly *Manu Perisama (event) (4h) *Black-Veined White (event) (4h) *Glasswing (4h) Enlarge Butterfly *Silvery Blue (4h) *Cairns Birdwing (event) (4hr) Make all butterflies take-off *Jewelled Nawab (social) (4h) Make all butterflies land *Pipevine Swallowtail (social) (4h) Flower Abilities Create an attract flower *Emerald Swallowtail (24h) *Kingpage Swallowtail (24h) Upgrade an attract flower one level *Holly Blue (event) (2d) *Pyropina Phantom (Fantasma event) (2d) Duplicate an attract flower *Comma (event) (24h) Harvest and duplicate an attract flower *Amber Phantom (Fantasma event) (24h) Harvest Abilities TripleHoneydew.jpg|Triple Honeydew effect|link=Silky Owl violetta.jpg|Violetta form Hurry a Butterfly (honeydew harvest) *Common Bluebottle (event) (24h) All nearby butterflies become ready instantly *Meadow Argus (event) (24h) Violetta form with double honeydew *Tomato (Saltar) (24h) Triple honeydew received from next harvest *Freyer's Purple Emperor (event) (12h) *Yellow Admiral (Admiral event) (12h) Half the cost of a Pollen Flower's next shift (pollen harvest) *Red Lacewing (Turmeric) (2d) Egg / Breeding Abilities Lay an egg for free *Great Nawab (event) (7d) *Lilac-banded Euselasia (event) (7d) *Harmonia Mantle (Festive event) (7d) Hurry an Egg *Eastern Black Swallowtail (3d) *Humboldt's Perisama (event) (3d) *Shan Nawab (event) (3d) *Southern Tailed Birdwing (event) (3d) Hurry a Chrysalis *Dark-Blue Tiger (24h) Hurry a Caterpillar *Scarlett Leafwing (event) (12h) *Glauce Leafwing (event) (24h) *Zebra Swallowtail (24h) *Common Brimstone (Festive event) (24h) Forest Abilities Frog_dance.png|"Frog Dance"|link=Broad-banded Demon Create 5 leafbugs *Fig-Tree Blue (Uzuri) (6h) Create 3 barkbugs *Monarch (Citiali) (4h) Create a dandelion *Giant Blue Swallowtail (Uzuri) (24h) *Mourning Cloak (Festive event) (24h) Create a petal *Gold-Drop Helicopis (Itzamna) (24h) Create a frog treat *Corinna Daggerwing (Saltar) (24h) *Wallace's Golden Birdwing (Birdwing event) (24h) Create storage resources (Twig, Leaf and Sap) *Hewitson's Acraea: Twig (Acraea event) (24h) *Falcate Acraea: Leaf (Acraea event) (24h) *Natal Acraea: Sap (Acraea event) (24h) Make the Frog do a little dance *Broad-banded Demon (Saltar) (4h) Decorative Abilites Trails SmallTrail.png|Small Trail (Nawab)|link=Emerald Nawab SmallTrail2.jpg|Small Trail (Fantasma)|link=Exquisite Sailor BigTrail.png|Big Trail|link=Red Admiral GracefulTrail.jpg|Graceful Trail|link=Snowflake Small Trail *Acidalia Leafwing (Leafwing event) (4h) *Emerald Nawab (Nawab event) (4h) *Exquisite Sailor (Fantasma event) (4h) *White Acraea (Acraea event) (4hr) Big Trail *Superb Leafwing (Leafwing event) (4h) *Red Admiral (Admiral event) (4h) Rainbow Trail *Sunset Moth (Uzuri) (4h) Trail of Clovers *Green Hairstreak (Shamrock event) (4h) Stripy Trail *Five-Bar Swordtail (Social) (4h) Colorful Trail *Loruhama Eyemark (Saltar) (4h) Sunrise Trail *Pastel Papillion (Itzamna) (4h) *Mabille's Red Glider (Festive event) (4h) Graceful Trail *Snowflake (Festive event) (4h) Expanding Trail *Red Pierrot (Aphrodite event) (4h) Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay Auras / Clouds SparkleAura.png|Sparkle Aura|link=Orange Sulphur NoxiousCloud.png|Noxious Cloud|link=Leopard Lacewing GlitterAura.png|Glitter Aura|link=Spicebush Swallowtail Fireworks.png|Fireworks|link=Red Flasher PoisonousCloud.jpg|Poisonous cloud|link=Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Sparkle aura *Hewitson's Perisama (Perisama event) (4h) *Orange Sulphur (Social) (4h) Wispy aura *Purple Hairstreak (Shamrock event) (4h) Metallic aura *Silver Salamis (Uzuri) (4h) *White Admiral (Admiral event) (4h) Glitter aura *Spicebush Swallowtail (Citlali) (4h) Shimmering aura *Amazon Beauty (Itzamna) (4h) Misty aura *Dusky Veined Acraea (Acraea event) (4h) Fireworks show *Blue Nawab (Nawab event) (4h) *Orange Tip (Tsubasa event) (4h) *Red Flasher (Fantasma event) (4h) *Starry Night Cracker (Festive event) (4h) *Pierre's Acraea (Acraea event) (4h) Scary noxious cloud *Leopard Lacewing (Rama-rama) (4h) Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay Scary poisonous cloud *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Birdwing event) (4h) Heart Aura *Tibetan Cupid (Aphrodite event) (4h) Beauty Aura *Amazon Beauty (4h) Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay Social Media Abilities Duplicate a Basic Gift from a friend *True Cattleheart (Aphrodite event) (24hr) Reset the day's Basic Gift counter *Branded Imperial (Aphrodite event) (24 hr) Other Abilities Gamble on an attract flower to get a Flutterbuck *Cramer's 88 (24h) *Red Spot Sawtooth (24h) Category:Game Content Category:Gameplay